Sindacco Crime Family
The Sindacco crime family is an Italian-American Mafia family originating from Las Venturas and based in Liberty City, and are the secondary group of antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. History Events of GTA San Andreas In 1992 (the time of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), after Sonny Forelli's death in 1986 the Sindacco's thought they "ran things" according to Salvatore Leone. The Sindaccos had a stake in Caligula's Casino, later alongside the Forelli and Leone families. The Sindacco Family wanted to do business with the Leone family and unite the two organizations and this involved Don Salvatore Leone pledging 5 million dollars to the Sindacco family. Both outfits argued over who should run the casino, and so Ken Rosenberg (once working with the Forelli Family, but then abandoned by the very powerful Vercetti Gang) was put forward as a neutral party. Ken was in the middle of the three families, so if one attacked the other, Ken would most likely be the target. The Sindacco family was formerly represented by Johnny Sindacco who was in charge of day to day operations in Las Venturas while his father was expanding territory in Liberty City. He died from a shock-induced heart failure in GTA San Andreas after meeting protagonist Carl Johnson for a second time. It was revealed that Johnny had previously been captured by the Triads, tied onto a car driven by CJ and scared into revealing information. He then he went into a coma, suffering a period of psychological and physical trauma. Events of GTA Liberty City Stories .]] By 1998, Paulie Sindacco decided to expand further throughout Liberty City, moving into Leone family territory in Chinatown and Red Light District, dealing drugs. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, on orders from Salvatore Leone, Toni Cipriani used JD O'Toole, who was running Paulie's Revue Bar in Liberty City's Red Light District for the Sindacco family, as an inside-man to help to get plans from the Sindaccos and claim the Red Light District and Paulie's Revue Bar (renamed Sex Club 7 by Salvatore Leone) as Leone territory. Later on, Toni Cipriani would kill Paulie Sindacco due that he revealed Salvatore's true identity as Mr. Big and sending him to jail. After their defeat by the Leone Family in the first gang war of 1998, the Sindaccos were ceased to only Torrington on Staunton Island, also starting moving into Forelli Family territory in hopes of taking it over. This resulted in the second gang war of 1998, this time between the Sindaccos and the Forellis weakening both families. Franco Forelli and Paulie Sindacco attempted to establish a truce, but before it could be established however, Toni Cipriani uses a remote control device to assume control of Paulie Sindacco's car and run over dozens of Forelli Family members with it. This fueled the Sindacco family war with the Forelli Family, which doesn't end until the assassination of Paulie Sindacco in Shoreside Vale later that same year and the death of Franco Forelli in the Little Italy explosion, all caused by Leone capo Toni Cipriani. Fate With the Don dead and no turf or front companies remaining in Liberty City, the Sindacco family most likely ceased to exist, although it may have kept its territory in Las Venturas. They are never seen or mentioned in GTA III. Traits In GTA Liberty City Stories, Sindacco members wear black shirts, black pants and brown jackets with/without sunglasses and carry pistols. In GTA San Andreas, the mobsters dress in either brown leather jackets with grey pants and light blue shirts with chains, or in black jogging suits. Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Fender Ketchup *You've Had Your Chips *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Breaking The Bank At Caligula's ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Dealing Revenge *Snuff *A Volatile Situation *Blow up 'Dolls' *Taken for a Ride *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *The Made Man *Search and Rescue *Taking the Peace *Sayonara Sindaccos *Night of the Livid Dreads *Love On The Rocks *Dead Reckoning (Wiped Out) Trivia *"Sindacco" is most likely a misspelling or a variation on the word "sindaco", which is Italian for "mayor". *Their favorite radio station is Double Clef FM. Navigation es:Familia Sindacco fr:Famille Sindacco Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Cosa Nostra